The Voice
by Zephyr169
Summary: Harmony has a horrible life with her drunk father. Then a voice in her head comes along and leads her to the land of monsters. Will she be able to save them ALL? Or will someone convince her to fall into the genocidal ways? Set before Frisk. Cover Photo is mine.
1. Prologue

Glass shattered upon the wall. Liquor dripped from the shards and down the peeling white paint staining it a with a yellowish film. I sat there next to the shards and stared at the dirty wall that would never be truly clean. The heavy footsteps approached and I did nothing. A rough calloused hand gripped my shoulder and ripped me from my kneeling spot on the floor.

"I told you to get me another!"

The gruff voice rasped in my ear right before he threw me to the kitchen. I stumbled but remained upright. Shakily I made my way to the old grey fridge and opened it to see the plethora of beer, from cans to bottles. I sighed and grabbed one of the stronger brews before walking back out to the living room. Back to where He sat in his leather recliner staring at the tv. I glared as I handed him the glass and he roughly took it opening the top with his nasty yellow and brown teeth before chugging down half of it. When he saw I hadn't moved he waved his hand indicating I was dismissed. I took a deep breath and forced myself to walk away. Part of me wished to leave and never worry about him coming after me, while the other was whispering frantically on how I could get away and live happily. I went to the closet that was designated as my room. I opened the door and saw the nasty old mattress covered in old alcohol and who knows what. The small teddy I had gotten as a gag gift for my 19th birthday was sitting on it with a missing arm. I growled and my eyes narrowed. I hated that man.

~Then get rid of him. ~

I sighed. Could I really?

~Of course you can. It's easy. ~

I didn't want to live here anymore.

~Then leave. He won't be able to follow you. ~

I looked around the small 'room' and gave a small smile. If I could leave and not have him follow me I would be free. I could finally be happy. I'd never have to worry about my father again.

~All you need is one match. Then it'd be over. ~

In that moment my small smile at the thought of my freedom bloomed into a maniac grin.

Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that before? The guy reeked of alcohol. The walls, the floor, the entire house was saturated in it. It'd be easy. I closed my door after picking up the one armed teddy and walked back into the kitchen.

"What're you doin ther?"

I heard him slurring from his seat. I hid my grin and called over my shoulder.

"Just going to make some food for your dinner father. Don't mind me."

A grunt was the reply and my spirit soared. I could be free so soon. I turned on the oven but didn't light it. I then found the matches and busied myself with the fridge as if looking for something actually edible. I pulled out an old chicken carcass with a, lay no meat left and threw it in a pot. I picked up the matches and grabbed a beer. Leaving the kitchen I opened it and stood in front of the man who my life a living hell. He glared up at me for blocking the tv. I smiled and dumped the bottle on his head. He coughed and spluttered before roaring and leaping to his feet. I jumped back and ran to the front door dad following. I yanked it opened and lit the match watching his face go from rage to mildly confused. I threw it and it hit the wall next to him, where all the shattered glass from his last beer was. The match caught and lit the alcohol and traveled up to him and as he went farther into the house to get water he encountered the kitchen. The fire caught on the gasoline in the air and the house went up in flames. I was already running down the hill and laughing as the bonfire that used to be where I lived roared in the background. I made my way through the forest and up another mountain. I looked back at the burning building from my high vantage point and smiled. I was free. I was no longer under His control. No longer shackled to the old man who couldn't do more than have his way with his own daughter. I despised the man. And now he was gone. Slowly the smile fell from my face. Did I really just do that? Did I just kill him? Did I just kill my own father? What kind of a monster was I?

~Oh you aren't a monster. You're a courageous human. Just like me. ~

I squeezed my eyes shut. No no no. This was murder. This was a cold blooded murder.

~Trust me Harmony. He deserved it. He was the monster. And all monsters must die. ~

I shook my head holding it in my hands tears streaming down my face. I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. Over and over the words danced through my head and the voice continued to try to placate me.

.

.

The sun rose and I opened my eyes to see the smoldering remains of the house and I struggled to my feet before turning and running in the other direction. Up the mountain I ran hitting branches and trees on my way. Tears blurred my vision but I couldn't go back. I had made sure of that hadn't I?

~Harmony it's okay. You have me. We can get through this. Together. ~

I choked on a sob and tripped my foot getting caught on the root of a tree. My hands flew out to catch myself but met nothing. I opened my eyes in confusion and saw the large hole I was currently falling into.

~No. no no no I was almost free. Damn you Harmony. ~

My head hit the ground and everything went dark.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There was nothing there just solid black.

I couldn't move.

There was only silence.

It was like being underwater.

.

.

.

Where was I? Was there any way out?

.

.

.

.

.

Silence. The horrible silence wouldn't end.

.

.

.

Is this my punishment? For killing Him?

.

.

.

.

Please. Let me out.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence and darkness

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LET ME OUT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But nobody came.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A crack of light entered my line of sight and I cried out in joy. Slowly the crack opened and I was bombarded with light. There were two words floating in front of me in the blinding light. There was a figure standing in between them smiling. He was solid black and looked rather like he was melting, and had skeleton hands with large holes in the center. His face was a skull with two cracks one one each eye both going in opposite directions. His smile was unnerving but welcomed after the horrible darkness. Each of his hands was gesturing to one of the words on either side of him. He tilted his head and watched me.

"W-who, who are you?"

My voice was horse from screaming in the silence for so long. He responded but it was a language I couldn't recognize. He saw my incomprehension and just smiled sadly. Once again motioning to the buttons.

I approached and left the darkness behind for the bright white of the area around the skeleton. As I drew closer I could see what the words said.

Reset

End

I stood there staring at them both and looked back up at the man. He just smiled and took a step back.

"What do you think I should choose?"

He shrugged.

"If I, reset, will I be back with Him?"

Again he shrugged.

"Does End mean I die?"

He took a moment longer but also answered with a shrug. He took another step back and the light started to recede.

"Wait! What if I come with you?"

He stopped shocked. Then shook his head sadly and pointed to the words again. He disappeared the light fading with him leaving me in the darkness with two words next to me. I sighed and look at them both.

Well I don't want to die and it seemed more likely than not that is what End meant. It could be I get to leave this place or I'm just stuck here forever. A Reset would probably put me back to before I killed Him. Before I was free.

I sighed. Was it worth it? But I couldn't take the darkness and silence any more. It was compressing and squeezing me. I reached out a hand and chose Reset.

The world went dark again before filling with blinding white light.

.

.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes to see a bed of golden flowers.


	2. The Ruins

I opened my eyes to see a bed of golden flowers.

What? Where was I?

I looked up and could barely see a little pinprick of light.

Did I fall all the way down here? How am I alive? Is this because of the words and the skeleton guy?

I stiffly got to my feet and started walking around finding a large purple door off to the side.

What was down here?

I went through and saw another patch of golden flowers. Only this time one was bigger than the others, and moving. It turned to face me as I walked in and frowned.

"What the hell Chara? We were so close! Did you really let that father of ours get to you at the last minute?! Why'd you go an Reset everything?!"

I just stared at him in astonishment. The flower was talking. The flower, was talking. Hesitantly I took a step forward. He shrank back with a somewhat scared look before he furrowed his brow.

"Wait a minute. You're not Chara. Who are you? Where's my sister gone?"

I looked at the flower in even more confusion. He thought I was his sister? Wouldn't she also be a flower? When I didn't answer he grinned evilly.

"Well then I guess that means she failed. And where she failed I will triumph."

A circle of white pellets surrounded me.

"DIE."

They started to advance but were dispersed when a ball of fire hit the flower flinging him across the clearing and out of sight. I turned to find a large goat lady wearing a purple gown approach.

"Hello my child. I'm sorry if you were frightened. He shouldn't have been so hostile to you."

I just looked at her with wide eyes. There was a talking flower, who wanted to kill me becuase I wasn't his sister. And now there was a goat lady. Alright so I've lost my mind right?

~Oh not yet you haven't. ~

Damn it the voice was back.

~Of course I'm back. You only left me in charge for one run through. My brother was so disappointed to see you Reset everything right when it was all going so well too. ~

What? You're his sister? But you're in my head?

~Yes. I need a host and for some reason you don't want me to take over even though I helped you get rid of that nasty man. You'd think you'd be grateful and let me fix everything down here in return. I just need your body for a short time. ~

Is that what that place was? Where it was dark and silent? That was because you were in control of my body?

~I guess so. I wasn't really there remember? I was out here and I had almost finished everything but You reset and now we have to do it all over again. ~

Well maybe I can help this time.

~Yes by going back. Let me in. ~

No. not again. I meant maybe we can go through together and I can help.

~Ugh. Fine but you have to do what I say. No questions asked. I know these monsters and they are all evil. ~

They are? I mean I've only seen two and the goat lady seems nice, your brother was the only mean one.

~No, Asreil is too sweet for his own good. He was just mad that you had taken me from him again. I mean he lost me once and I finally was able to come back only to be ripped away again by you. ~

I looked down and sighed.

Ya I guess you're right.

~So if you wanted to fix that and make him happy as well you should let me in. ~

No I can't do that. You don't know what it was like. It was horrible. I can't do it. Sorry.

"My child? Are you alright?"

I looked back up at the goat lady almost forgetting she was there.

"Y-ya I'm fine. Thank you."

I shook my head and was relived when the voice of the girl didn't say anything more. The goat lady monster came forward and knelt before me. She smiled and gently took my hand.

"My names Toriel. Here let's get you somewhere safe child. Follow me."

She then led me through another door and into what she called the ruins. It was large and many puzzles littered the way though most were obvious as the lady had painted instructions on the walls. She led me into another room and before I could follow a large frog jumped in front of me.

"Uh. . . Hello?"

~No you idiot! Kill it before it kills you!~

What?! But it's just a frog.

The frog let out a croak before a bunch of flies surrounded me and weaved in and out trying to hit me. The goat monster turned and walked up to the frog and it looked down with a frown and hopped away. She sighed and satin front of me with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry my child. We have been trapped here underground for a very long time. You see, once a child fell down here and we took her in as our own. But she got very sick and died. My son Asriel took her soul and escaped but came back on the edge of death before he too died and turned to dust. Ever since my husband has been set on gathering seven human souls to break the barrier keeping us here and then set us free. All Frogitt was doing was what they were instructed to do by the king when they encounter a human. But please my child, do not harm anyone. We are all kind and don't want to hurt you."

I sat there in stunned silence. So not only were the monsters trapped here with no way out other than killing the humans for their souls, but the two children in Troiel's story were the flower and the voice in my head. I sighed. Toriel took my hand and continued to lead me through the different puzzles before she left telling me to wait there for her to return. My hands and feet itched. I didn't want to just sit here for who knows how long.

~Then don't. Leave and follow her. ~

No. she told me to stay here I'm sure she'll be back soon. Plus she was your mom while you were down here she can't be evil. All that she has done only proves how much she cares.

~Humph. If you say so. Everyone was too week to get themselves out is all. I won't forgive them for that. ~

What do you mean?

Silence greeted me. I sighed and rose to my feet. Alright well I wasn't going to sit here any longer. I walked down the hallway and encountered another Frogitt.

"Hi. I'm sorry about earlier. We are supposed to fight humans when we see them."

"No it's okay I understand."

I shook my head at the sad frog monster. He looked up at me with a small smile.

"Just some advice then before you continue. When a monster doesn't want to fight anymore their name above their head will turn yellow. Please, if they don't want to fight, spare them."

I nodded.

"Of course. Thank you for telling me."

I smiled and watched as he hopped away.

~ He's lying you know. ~

What?

~ Yellow doesn't mean they want mercy. It means they are desperate to continue. If you spare them they will attack and you'll be vulnerable. ~

Hmmmm. I don't know. We'll see when it happens then.

~whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you Harmony.~

I continued walked and ran into another Frogitt. There was more flies buzzing around me but I ran away from them and when it was my turn a little array of glowing words lit up in front of me.

Fight

Act

Item

Mercy

I looked up at Frogitt and saw him waiting. It seems the monsters fought with turn based rules. I chose act and looked at the numerous items that were available.

~Threat. Use Threat.~

What? No. that's mean.

~oh my god Harmony! You can kill your own dad but you can't even threaten a frog?!~

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath pushing the horrible deed from my mind. I reached forward and my hand bumped into Flirt.

Oh shoot.

I looked up at the Frogitt and smiled before fidgeting and eventually blew a kiss at it. He stopped confused then turned red and I watched as the name turned yellow.

Hmmm well time to see.

The words lit up again and I chose Mercy. The Frogitt hopped forward dropping some gold coins before turning and hopping away.

Ha. And you said it was desperation and a trick.

~Fine. You're no fun Harmony.~

She went quiet after that and I continued on my way. After solving more easy puzzles and falling through lots of false floors my banged up self managed to find a fork in the path.

~Go straight ahead. The room after it holds an item we will need.~

I walked forward and inside the room sitting on the dusty floor was a toy knife with a sharpened edge. I stood there looking at it in shock.

~Harmony come on! It's just a toy and it's the best protection you can find for now. We will need it later.~

I slowly reached my hand out picking it up off the ground.

~good. Finally listening to me.~

I felt sick to my stomach while holding the knife and I quickly shoved it into my pocket but the feeling stayed. I groaned.

~Oh get over it you baby. It's for protection.~

I nodded.

Right. Right just protection.

My mind flicked back to the match I threw and my father catching on fire. I squeezed my eyes shut and left the room quickly. I walked to the next entrance and ran into Toriel.

"Oh! My child, I'm so sorry. It took longer than I had thought it would. I was just coming to get you. Please come inside let's get you looked at."

My head was pounding and stomach twisted as I felt the shape of the knife in my pocket. We went inside the house and I looked up in time to see 'home' written on the sign above it. Inside was warm and cozy feeling.

~It's just like the other one.~

What?

But she didn't reply. I frowned but followed Toriel to the right and up to a door which she told me was to be my room. I went in and lay down on the bed. The room was small and kid like but cozy all the same. My eye lids felt heavy and I leaned back laying my head on the pillow. I was dragged into sleep shortly after.

 **Hey Temiku here. I hope you like this story please drop a review and let me know how it is so far. I will update when I can, right now I have the next two chapters written out so the next two days are for sure to have a chapter up. Anyway this little plot bunny sat in my head one night and I couldn't sleep till I wrote it out and this was created yay hehe. Thanks guys love you all 😄 And thanks for the support.**


	3. Into the Snow

I was holding the knife and looking into the eyes of my father as he yelled at me. My hands were shaking and I took a step forward. I shook my head as I took another step.

No nononononono stop

But I continued to walk forward. I raised the knife and held it to his throat. Tears were streaming down my face. I jerked and the knife severed the skin red blood pouring from the wound. I was able to move on my own again. I jumped back and covered my face not wanting to look. I heard the crackle of flames and I saw father burst into flames his screams echoing in the black room. Blood covered my hands and I saw a mirror next to me. I looked down and screamed. I was covered in his blood, and my face didn't match. Glowing red eyes looked back at me and a large evil grin split my face.

I woke up to a strong grip on my shoulders.

"My child! What is wrong?!"

I looked around and frowned. I was in a long purple hallway.

~Damn it. So close. Now she's going to try to keep us here longer.~

Toriel stood in front of me looking worried. I looked down and saw the knife in my hand. My eyes widened and I dropped it as if burned. Looking back up at the goat monster I felt tears fall from my face.

"W-what happened?"

She looked at me concerned.

"You asked to leave this morning. Then came down here. I went to stop you and then that was in your pocket. My child what is happening? Why don't you remember?"

I shook my head.

"It wasn't me. I was asleep. I didn't do any of it. I went to bed and then I'm here."

Toriel looked shaken. I wiped the tears from my face.

"Could you please take that and hide it somewhere?"

I pointed to the knife and she nodded. I pointed to the door.

"Is that the way out of the ruins?"

Again she nodded.

"Could I please go out then? I don't want anything to happen to you. I'll make sure I don't sleep till I make my way out of the underground or die trying. I don't want anyone else to be hurt."

Toriel looked like she was struggling with the answer. Eventually she nodded.

"I'm sorry my child. I wish I could help you more."

I shook my head.

"No you've done more than enough. Thanks, you're the closest thing to a mom I've ever had."

I looked up at her with a small smile tears still falling from my eyes despite my efforts. I heard a choked gasp and she was hugging me as we both cried. She let me go but told me to wait there for a moment.

~What are you doing? She's evil not a mother.~

She was yours. Why can't she also be mine?

~I know her. She's weak just like the rest.~

Why were you going to make me kill her?

~She deserved it. Trust me. These monsters want you to think that they're all good. The truth is their souls are evil and not powerful enough to get them out.~

But that's no reason to kill them all. Let me see if I can get everyone out without killing. Please.

~We'll see Harmony. ~

I sighed knowing if I slept she would jump in and control me again. Toriel came back carrying a small backpack and a coat. The green backpack was filled with sodas, snacks, and coffee makings. The coat was black and gray. I put on the coat followed by the backpack covering the old white shirt I wore that was still stained in ash and dirt, my black jeans were torn in places and dirt covered but would suffice for the journey. I hugged Toriel and whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, mom."

She once again broke into tears and then opened the door for me. I waved as I walked through. The door closed behind me and I was surrounded by snow. I looked up and saw a cavern wall far above me, yet snow still floated down.

How in the world?

~magic~

I nodded. I started walking down the path. I stepped over a large burned stick and fought the sickening images that flashed in my mind. I shook my head and continued walking. I jumped at the large snap and turned to see the stick broken into many pieces. My eyes were wide and I scanned the forest around me. There were footprints besides my own.

~don't you wish you kept the knife?~

No. 

I shook my head. I could do this without weapons, without killing anyone.

~whatever you need to sleep at night.~

I sighed.

Can't sleep remember? You made sure of that.

She giggled but didn't reply. I continued forward and met a bridge with bars across it though the spacing was off and anyone could walk right through.

"What the?"

"H e y. D o n ' l? d."

I stiffened and slowly turned.

~don't do it Harmony. It's a trap. Hit him!~

I shook my head and kept my eyes closed as I held out my shaking hand. There was a pause and then a boney hand met mine and a loud noise erupted from them. I opened my eyes in confusion and watched as the whoopee cushion that was strapped to the bone hand went off. When it finished I looked up to see a skeleton, an inch shorter than me, wearing a blue sweater and black shorts.

"hehehe the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny."

I just looked at him with wide eyes. He was a skeleton. A living skeleton. My hands were shaking and I stuffed them into my pockets. He frowned and stepped back. My brow furrowed.

~damnit. Harmony. He remembers. He remembers when I came through the first time. You have to kill him. Please Harmony, he's going to kill you!~

I frowned.

Are you sure? I mean I just put my hands in my pockets.

~he thinks we have the knife.~

You, you mean, now I do actually need it?

My eyes widened and I looked up as if I could see her in my head.

~Yes! He may have one Atack, defense, and health points but he hits fast and hard. We don't stand a chance with out a weapon. Damnit Harmony I told you to keep it!~

I know! I know. But, but maybe we could just talk to him?

~heh. Suuurrreeee. Good luck with that. Won't do you much good. This guy wants to see us die as many times as he can.~

What did you do?

Silence. 

What did you do?

Still nothing.

"Damnit! Tell me what you did?!"

The skeleton flinched and I jerked to look at him.

Oops. 

~I killed his brother.~

I froze, looking back up at the cave ceiling.

"What?"

She didn't answer. I looked back at the skeleton standing in front of me his left hand out of his pocket and slightly glowing blue. Well no wonder he wants to kill me. If he remembers when the voice went through and killed his sibling. I shook my head. There's nothing I can do about that. I slowly took my hands out of my pockets and I saw him tense but I held them open and in front of me in a gesture of surrender.

"I'm sorry."

He froze.

"W h a t?"

I flinched at the tone, but didn't break eye contact.

"I'm sorry."

He looked angry and slowly started to walk forward.

" d."

I shook my head.

"N-no, no I don't. I-it wasn't technically me. Please let me explain."

~what are you doing?~

What I have to.

He slowly started to relax. He remained mostly tense but gestured to the trees and I slowly walked over to one before sitting in the snow ignoring the cold as it seeped into my skin. He stood a little bit in front of me.

"go on."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I would have to tell him everything. I stared at my hands as I gathered my thoughts.

"I lived up in the surface. With, my dad. He was horrible. Always drank and did . . . Things. Well, one night, I don't know how long ago it was now, there was a voice. She told me I could get away. That it was easy. And I believed her. I set the house on fire and I left. He died. It took a moment before I realized what I'd done. I ran. I ended up falling down here. I thought I died. I was sitting in darkness for so long, there wasn't even sound. I couldn't take it. But there was a light. And two words showed up with another skeleton guy. He couldn't speak, or well, I couldn't understand him. I chose Reset. But I didn't go back. I was sitting in the cave I fell in. The voice was still there and pretty mad I Reset everything. I met a flower who is "

~No! Don't give him my brother!~

I flinched and continued anyway.

"W-who is Asriel. He was mad that I'd Reset but he called me Chara, that's the voice in my head. Evidently she had used my body to do things before I pressed the button. A-and, I can't sleep, or she'll come back. I woke up in time, to, to save mom."

I couldn't stop the tears at thinking I almost killed her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped looking at the skeleton with wide eyes. He was sitting next to me. When did he move? He said nothing just looked at me with the little pinpricks of light for pupils. Finally he nodded.

"alright. i believe you. though i'm still not happy with what you, or rather Chara did."

I nodded and looked down at my hands. Remembering from the dream where they were covered in blood. I shivered and a hand was in front of my face. I looked up and saw the Skelton holding it out waiting. I slowly took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"come on, my brother will be here soon and he's a human hunting fanatic."

I flinched and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry."

He looked up at me when I didn't move and sighed.

"nothing you can do about it, didn't happen in this timeline. jus ' n."

I nodded and followed him through the bridge and then behind the station.

"sup bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHATS UP BRO, IT HAS BEEN 8 DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVENT RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?"

"staring at my station heh."

I froze.

~told you. He just wanted to give you to his brother to finish you off.~

"SANS BE SERIOUS. YOU'RE SUCH A LAZYBONES."

"wow, calm down bro. i've got a ton of work done today. a skeleton."

I covered my mouth to stifle the laugh. That was a horrible pun.

"SANS!"

"hehe, you're smiling bro."

"I KNOW AND I HATE IT!"

I could hear his exaggerated sigh before he continued.

"NOW I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST SEE TO YOUR PUZZLES AS WELL BECAUSE OF YOUR LAZINESS."

"alright, you do that bro. i'll stay here and keep an eye socket out for humans, at my station."

"UGH, FINE. MEET ME SOON THOUGH BROTHER, WE MUST BE READY SHOULD A HUMAN SHOW UP."

"okay bro."

I heard footsteps approach the station and I curled up shaking. Papyrus wasn't walking over here was he?

"hey, you can come out now."

I waited a moment then looked up to see Sans giving me a weird look. I furrowed my brow as he raised one.

"what?"

"How do you make facial expressions without skin?"

He looked taken aback for a second before he huffed out some laughter. He shook his head.

"wow, you really are a different human. heh alright so think of it like a second layer of bone over the main one that we can move like you can with your skin. it's not as expressive but still works. make sense?"

I stared at him for a moment but nodded. This was the weirdest few days I've ever had, filled with death, fire, falling and surviving giant drops, and monsters ranging from talking flowers, goats, frogs, and skeletons with two layers of bone. Alright so my life has been flipped upside down but I was going to get past it, and without sleeping till I was able to keep everyone safe. I sighed and got up following him down the path.

* * *

 **Alright so that's chapter 3 hehe I hope you all like it so far. any ideas you have would be great, writers block is not my friend hehe. I have the next chapter written but that is as far as I've gotten so far. Please review and let me know how it is. Thanks :)**


End file.
